


Extraordinary Merry Christmas

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I miss the holidays, Oneshot, Romance, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Crystal hates summertime, she can’t help it. She’d want every day to be Christmas. So Gigi planned something that knew would cheer her girlfriend up.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/GigiGoode, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Extraordinary Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I live in a winter wonderland and a few days ago, I looked out the window and saw a thin layer of snow covering the ground, so it inspired this fic that is totally off-season but I hope you’ll still enjoy it! xxx
> 
> Also, the title is from the song “Extraordinary Merry Christmas”

Gigi knows everything about Crystal from her favourite color to the full name of every single one of her long lost relatives. 

When Crystal was feeling down, Gigi knew exactly how to cheer her up. Usually, a movie night would work just fine to put on a smile on Crystal’s face, as long as she got to pick the movie. They would usually end up watching Frozen, cuddling under the blankets even when it was burning hot outside. 

Crystal just loved winter, if it was up to her, summer would be erased completely. She didn’t care about the warmth of the sun, which Gigi adored. Crystal loved snowflakes falling down on her nose, looking at the sky until her glasses were filled with snow and she couldn’t feel her face. 

Naturally, Christmas was also Crystal’s favourite holiday. She could keep the Christmas decorations up until March if Gigi didn’t insist on taking them off for the neighbour’s sakes. Crystal tends to exaggerate a little when it comes to coloured lights. She’d wrap them around everything and had three beautifully decorated trees up every year; two outside and one in their living room.

It was the middle of summer when Gigi noticed Crystal had switched her usual playlist to Micheal Bublé’s Christmas special. This was usually a bad sign, knowing that Crystal only listened to it from October to January, any time in between meant she wasn’t feeling well. 

Gigi had learned over the years that there was nothing she could do to make Crystal love summer. She had the blues around summertime every year, usually when it was becoming unbearably hot outside and she missed the coldness of winter. 

The usually happy girl lost her spark during summertime, and Gigi really wished that she could do something about it. Perhaps she could...

~

Crystal had just gotten back from work on a Friday night. Her boss had her doing overtime for the fourth time that week, not that it surprised her anymore, but pissed her off nonetheless. 

“What’s happening, Gigi?” Crystal asked as her girlfriend lead her through their house, covering her eyes with a pink scarf. “Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see,” Gigi said as she opened their bedroom door and dragging Crystal in.

“It’s freezing in here, what have you done?” Crystal asked as she took her blindfold off, looking around the room, unable to speak.

All of Crystal’s Christmas lights were hung around the ceiling and walls, one of her precious trees was set up in the corner of the room and their bed was covered in Crystal’s festive red and green blankets. Gigi had also changed the sheets to little red-nosed reindeers sheets. 

Santa mugs filled with hot cocoa were set on their bedside tables and homemade sugar cookies were placed neatly in a plate on their bed. Gigi had tried to make them look like little trees but her cookie-cutting skills might have been lacking a little as they looked like the result of a kindergarten art project. 

The tv was turned on and Crystal noticed the DVD for Home Alone laying next to the remote. The bedroom’s lights were all turned off and only the coloured lights created an ambiance that looked a lot like Christmas Eve. 

Gigi also made sure to place fans in each corner of the room and turn up the air conditioning so they could wear their matching reindeer pyjamas without being too hot. Gigi hated those one-piece PJs, but she knew Crystal loved them and just for that, she’d wear them all year long. 

On Crystal’s side of the bed was a small box in golden wrapping paper with the biggest bow Gigi could find in the attic. On the side was a small envelope, which Crystal opened up first.

_ Dear Crystal,  _

_ I can’t stand to see you stressed, and I know that you miss winter a lot. So I decided to bring Christmas to you for one night. I hope this will make you feel better.  _

_ Love, Gigi xxx _

Crystal looked up to her girlfriend with tear-filled eyes. With the pressure from her new job as a waitress in the city’s busiest restaurant, and the heat of the summer, knowing that her girlfriend cared enough about her to do all of this, made Crystal forget all about her problems.

“Now, open up your gift,” Gigi said holding out the small box to Crystal, unable to contain her excitement as Crystal opened her present.

There was a small ornament at the bottom of the box. It was a soft blue sphere with white writings on it 

“It’s Christmas all year long if you believe it” Crystal read aloud. 

“I made it myself. Do you know how hard it was to get a Christmas ornament in July?” Gigi said, earning a laugh from her girlfriend. 

After all, she’s been through to find an ornament, she wasn’t going to tell Crystal that she actually painted over an old one they never hung up because there isn’t a store that keeps Christmas items all year long. 

“Gigi, this is perfect.” Crystal said wiping away a tear from her cheek. 

Every year, the two girls would exchange ornaments that they paint for each other. Over the years they had managed to accumulate quite a lot, but each of them meant something special to them. On Christmas morning, they would hang the ornaments in the tree and take a picture of the two of them in their matching pyjamas to send to all of Crystal’s relatives. 

“I figured you’d like it. It’s not a real Christmas without the ornament, is it?” Gigi asked, taking Crystal’s hand and directing her toward the tree for her to hang it up.

“Can we take the picture?” Crystal asked, excitement taking over her.

“Not yet, we still need to get into those silly PJ’s and set up the camera,” Gigi said tossing the pile of clothes in Crystal’s arms. “When I do something, I do it all the way!” 

“And that’s what I love about you.”  Crystal placed a kiss on Gigi’s lips before changing into her cozy pyjamas . 

~

“Merry Christmas, love,” Gigi said wrapping her arms around Crystal’s shoulders as the camera’s flash went off and immortalized this moment. 

“This is one I’ll never forget.” Crystal giggled softly as Gigi held her close, playing with her soft hair. 

And there they were, celebrating Christmas in the middle of July, locked in their bedroom, watching home alone, sipping on hot cocoa with a hint of cinnamon and cuddling until Crystal fell asleep in Gigi’s arm. 

And Gigi didn’t dare to move, scared to wake her up. She smiled, knowing she had achieved her goal. Crystal was back in the holiday spirit, and Gigi would make sure to carry that throughout the whole year from now on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your feedbacks in the comments, I always love reading them! xxx


End file.
